


Secondhand Smoke by Mithrigil [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Secondhand Smoke by Mithrigil</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Tokyo Babylon, Seishirou/Subaru: cigarette burns, sadism – “I came to represent and carve my name within your chest”<br/><b> Text</b>: <a href="http://mithrigil.livejournal.com/370050.html"> here </a><br/><b>Warnings</b>: Sex, violence, coercion. The prompt is your warning. For the end of TB. This takes place in March of 1996.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondhand Smoke by Mithrigil [Podfic]

**Title** : Secondhand Smoke  
 **Author** : Mithrigil  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Tokyo Babylon  
 **Character** : Subaru, Seishirou  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Warnings** : Sex, violence, coercion. The prompt is your warning. For the end of TB. This takes place in March of 1996.  
 **Summary** : Tokyo Babylon, Seishirou/Subaru: cigarette burns, sadism – “I came to represent and carve my name within your chest”  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://mithrigil.livejournal.com/370050.html)  
**Length** 0:25:26  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Second%20Hand%20Smoke%20by%20Mithrigil.mp3.zip)


End file.
